Old Prometheus
by shynishyshallow
Summary: Soul Society's nobility faces a crisis. Mysterious disappearances of noble children seem unconnected to each other, but Byakuya does not care. There is something that pieces all cases together and he has his guesses. Unfortunately, he needs help.
1. Prologue

A/N: This story is a kind of experiment to me, so please don't take it very seriously, despite the serious topic. I'd like to play with styles, references and general literature history here, simply because I find it fun - that's why I called it experiment. I'm no real writer, but even if so, I'll try to make the story enjoyable.

Because romance is not the main topic, there are no real pairings here, although can be read as IchiBya pre-slash, but laso gen, if you'd like it to. Side pairings are yet to be decided, the most underlined would be RenRuki, though.

As for the rating, M stands for eventual violence, gore, language, ideologically sensible material later on.

(Also! Many thanks to bundamba for helping me with grammar!)

That said, I hope you'll enjoy!

**Old Prometheus**

_Prometheus laughs quietly. Now it is the only way of expressing his disagreement with the world._  
(Zbigniew Herbert "Old Prometheus")

**Prologue**

Kuchiki Fuura is pregnant.

That was why she told Byakuya clearly – "It's a last time I'm doing you a favour, cousin. Then I will become a typical mother at home. Noble yes, but still only a mother at home."

She yet doesn't know how she would bear with it while being hyperactive person that she is, but she will, somehow. There'd be so much work with the child anyway… Because she will not let a nameless nanny touch her daughter!

This is the last time, she thinks, wandering through dark corridors of solitary ruins of a prison in the living world. Soon the case will be solved; she is going to get the damned thing back and retire early. I'm close, we'll lead back home in a few hours, sweetie, Fuura caresses her still flat stomach, and then smiles.

And that is the last thing she does in her life, before the world starts spinning and everything drowns in the darkness.

*

Byakuya is furious.

He is pacing in his office like a livid tiger in a cage and his people know better than to come near him on the length not shorter than twenty meters, If not more.

Perhaps only trained through years body doesn't allow shaking of his hands and quiet, ominous growls.

They…! If only he could get them in his hands… They would know one doesn't challenge any of the Kuchiki clan in such a manner.

But – who? Who was stupid enough, insolent enough to first breaking into his residence, stealing a very valuable item, then – damn them! – murder his cousin? Sending him her corpse afterwards!

Every muscle in his body is tense at the mere thought of Fuura's dead body, sent to him like a trophy. What a gall, to mock him so! And Fuura… Fuura was pregnant. Hell, she told him herself, why in the world did he even send her instead of anyone else?

Because Gotei 13 couldn't know about the case, of course.

It is too valuable item for anyone, other than trusted family members, to know. Too valuable, too dangerous – and illegal. Well, if incomplete, it is anything but harmful – a creation of a mad scientist that you can meet at any place in the world, that's all.

But then, why? Why would someone desire a thing of such a calibre? And to go so far…

Fuura…! If only he knew…

Now, it is time to face her husband. Byakuya takes a deep breath. He forces his tense muscles to relax a bit; little of effort, little of face expression, little of everything. He will need this fake calmness later that day.

*

Kurosaki Ichigo takes out the keys of his pocket, unlocks the door and comes in to the small apartment at suburbs of Karakura Town, away from the city's noise. He kicks off his shoes, grimacing at the characteristic smell lingering in the house, indicating permanent presence of old people. He immediately opens all windows, sticking his head outside and taking in a fresh, polluted air.

Ichigo pulls out a pack of cigarettes, lights one and with the cigarette's end in his teeth, he goes back to the small, cluttered living room. He takes off his jacket, hanging it around the chair's back. He sits down. He extinguishes the cigarette. Closes his eyes and inhales deeply.

He buried his father today.

The funereal was a nightmare. Not because Ichigo was lamenting, screaming, crying, no, no, none of this. It was simply rather hard pretending to care while supposedly dead father was standing right beside him in his shinigami form, commenting loudly each member of the family or with childish interest listening to epitaphs.

Near the end, Ichigo actually felt like screaming, in frustration.

He rubs his tired eyes and then after a moment of concentration, his soul soon stands beside his body. Ichigo throws his arms in the air, stretching his muscles with a low sound coming out somewhere from his throat. He jumps in place twice, tilts his head to the right, to the left.

Good Lord, how good it feels to be in a fully dexterous body again. Testing the state of his spiritual form, Ichigo briefly glances at the old man sitting on the chair, slim silhouette stuck in a black suit, grey, once orange hair unruly falling on his closed eyelids, a fine mesh of ruptured vessels cutting through the hand resting on the armrest.

Ah well. He should be happy that those sixty seven years has had no effect on his spiritual form; at very least that much.

Ichigo runs his hand – strong, young, healthy – through his short hair, staring at the old man's face furrowed with wrinkles, finally shrugs.

And starts to undress, heading to the bathroom.

He was taught to economize. Even on a damn Viagra.

*

"I insist on increasing the security around the resident, Byakuya-sama. First the murder of Fuura, now the disappearance of that Shihouin boy, who knows what can come next. Maybe it is simply a coincidence, as the attempts on the life of a noble aren't uncommon, but we must stay alert."

Byakuya discreetly grits his teeth. Coincidence, indeed.


	2. Chapter 1

Rain is pounding on the windows heavily, bringing fresh, chilly air into the room through half open door, the spot around the doorstep slightly wet already. The day is edging towards the end and it's becoming rather cold.

"Do you mind if I close the door, Ukitake-san?" murmurs Ichigo and not really waiting for an answer he gets up to slide the door close, grimacing a little at the same time. An aversion towards rain has never really disappeared, each time dragging him into a foul mood when it is pouring. There's a characteristic click of wood clashing lightly against wood as the door closes, the sound of pounding rain outside easing.

"Now, Kurosaki-san, I believe there are some issues that need to be discussed," Ukitake smiles once Ichigo is back sitting in front of him. "I was asked by captain commander Yamamoto to handle this and I think the matter is indeed important."

Ichigo tilts his head to the side, waiting patiently for the man to continue and idly rubbing the upper side of his palm with his hand, briefly startled at how smooth the skin feels; he is used to his old body and it still amazes him how young his spiritual form truly is.

"Your human body is old," Ukitake more states than asks. "Your case is much more different than any other soul. We believe that once you die on Earth, it will feel as if you were just separating your soul from your body. It is already more of a gigai than actual body to tell the truth. A shell, you would say."

Ichigo nods. He has figured that much earlier.

"What is important is what you are planning on doing after?"

"I… haven't thought about it yet."

Ukitake stays silent for a moment. "I see," he finally says. "I won't hide we are hoping to have you in Gotei 13 to strengthen our troops. That will of course require tutoring you for a while, but it is nothing that cannot be done. However if you refuse, we would like to know what you are going to do instead."

Ichigo resists the urge to laugh bitterly. Of course, He is too powerful to just live without being controlled.

He shrugs. "I don't know. I like fighting." He pauses. "But I don't think I'm any good at just following orders," he smiles sheepishly.

Ukitake beams. "Then you are willing to join Gotei 13? Excellent!" He leans forward, resting his elbows on the table, and winks. "There's one spot for a captain empty, Kurosaki-san."

Ichigo snorts. "No way! I'm not a leader type of a person."

"You would be surprised." Ukitake leans back, never taking his eyes of Ichigo. "Anyway, this can wait. Your plans for future are what matter the most. For now, you are still a part of the living world and there's no need to worry. More tea?" The man smiles and reaches for a tea pot.

*

It's merely a feeling, scratching somewhere at the back of Byakuya's mind, but it is strong enough to be impossible to ignore.

Something is wrong. He's missing something.

He looks up at Renji with a small frown present on his face and doesn't speak. Renji doesn't ask, but stares at him attentively through half-lidded eyes and Byakuya can't shake off the feeling the other man looks like a lazy predator, battering his tail onto the ground. It's the feeling that never goes away.

His frown deepens and he stares down at his hands resting on his lap.

Renji lets out a "tsk" and shifts on the pillow. "So," he finally speaks. "Captain Kuchiki stands against captain commander Yamamoto's decision?" His voice is full of mockery, but Byakuya knows that somewhere deeper, there is also concern.

"No. Captain Kuchiki fully endorses captain commander Yamamoto's decisions-"

"…but Byakuya disagrees?"

Byakuya hesitates only for a brief moment. "Yes."

Renji tilts his head to the side like a curious child finding a new piece of the world to discover. "And ya invited me here because…?"

"I do not wish for you to interfere either, be it for your own reasons or Rukia's distress. The consequences of doing so will be far greater than when you were just a lieutenant."

Renji falls silent at that, tapping his fingers against the wooden table as if he's considering the other man's words. Byakuya knows he isn't, though. By the way Renji still watches him through half-lidded eyes and the distant expression, he knows Renji puts two and two together, calculating everything Byakuya has said up until now. And Byakuya doesn't like it, because each time it feels as if he's being analysed. And he probably is.

Renji lets out another "tsk". He shifts again, his fingers still on the table. "Ya found a way ta avoid standin' up against Yamamoto's orders, but still havin' it yer way." It's not a question, but what follows is definitely a demand. "Tell me."

Byakuya straightens up, his lips pressed tightly together.

"Please," Renji adds, rolling his eyes.

Relaxing just a tiny bit, Byakuya averts his eyes from Renji. "Soul Society learns on its own mistakes, Renji. There has already been a case of a series of disappearances. No, let me rephrase it – a series of _complete vanishing_. That had included only Rukongai, however now the only ones vanishing are noble children, especially of the Shihouin clan. Captain Yamamoto takes it seriously and we should all do the same. The Second Division is to examine this phenomenon and no one else's to interfere."

"Byakuya, I _was_ at the captains' meetin'. I know what was said."

He narrows his eyes at Renji, but other than that he ignores the comment and continues. "It's obvious captain Yamamoto won't take disobeying him lightly, in this case especially. That is why the only person who can be involved is someone not belonging here, but powerful enough to fight against all odds."

Renji snorts, mockery back in his eyes. "Sorry, Byakuya, but I can't imagine ya askin' him fer help."

"There are some situations shame must be ignored for the greater good." There is no hesitation in his words.

His expression softening, Renji doesn't laugh this time. "Yer just pissed 'bout Fuura-san, aren't ya?"

*

"No shit, Byakuya," Ichigo says firmly, before repeating, each time louder, "No, no, no."

Byakuya flinches. "I heard you well enough the first time."

"Then ask someone else, dammit! I'm not gonna risk my life for a person I don't even know."

Resisting the urge to sigh, Byakuya stands still, his eyes half-closed as he stares at the other man's face. "I could repay you, if me asking for a favour is not enough." He feels his pride rebelling against his words. He shouldn't have to plead; Kuchiki does not plead, Kuchiki demands.

Ichigo lets out a dry laugh. "But I don't know you either. Sorry, Byakuya, find another fool to deal with it, I'm not that nice." He waves his hand in goodbye and turns to leave when Byakuya's cold baritone freezes him in place.

"_Fool_ is, I believe, said too harshly. There is no need for you to risk your life. There is, however, a need for your comfortable position out of Soul Society and strength." Byakuya's voice doesn't waver even once, businesslike, cool and distant, not too low, never loud nor high. "I would gladly take this matter in my own hands. I would never disobey direct orders, though. That said, isn't this obvious why I chose to speak with you?"

Scowling, Ichigo gives no response, but in an instant Byakuya knows he won. And as the man spares him one last glance before walking away, he's certain Kurosaki will be back. Maybe not tomorrow, but Ichigo already made up his mind, even if he may still not be aware of that fact.

Byakuya lets his body relax, a feeling of accomplishment washing over him. He's not sure if he isn't sending the man to a definite death, but if this is what it takes to protect the family he leads, then it's fine with him. He will not hesitate. There are some prerogatives far more important than a life he doesn't really care about. A sacrifice, yes, that would be it.

And if Kurosaki comes out of it alive – good. Byakuya will show him a proper, albeit discreet, gratitude and that'd be the end of a story. How simple.

But he knows it isn't. If Kurosaki won't come to him quickly, the number of disappearances may drastically increase. If he won't tell Kurosaki as soon as possible all the trails he suspects can be useful, chaos might erupt and there will be no way of handling the matter delicately as it should be done.

Byakuya sighs and resumes his walk to the Thirteenth Division on a lunch he promised Ukitake long ago. He already can predict it won't be too optimistic, given the circumstances, and is not thrilled at all at the thought of small chat with his erstwhile teacher.

But before the building of the Thirteenth Division can be seen, a Hell Butterfly is sent to Byakuya and the man can recognize the Butterfly as a Kuchiki clan's property. Listening to the message, he freezes still, his face a perfect mask with a cold fury boiling underneath his skin, crawling in his veins, making him see red.

The boy's name is Yuuki and he is Byakuya's little cousin.

He vanished yesterday's evening and not even a trace of his weak reiatsu has been detected ever since.


	3. Chapter 2

Thank you to everyone who took their time to read and I'm glad some of you liked it. I haven't yet figured out how to thank you via note or something, but once I do, I'll try my best! ^^;

Especially many thanks to bundamba for being an awesome beta. ILU!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

A room is not big, not when looked at from the outside. The whole is partly whiskery with ivy, lazily climbing up the walls, drawing thick, complicated curlicues on a wooded texture. Border forest gives off a feeling of identity, silence and intimacy, which even an unfurling all around green-and-white garden cannot repress. However an illusion crumples under the lack of any sounds – no birds singing, no hubbub of the close Rukongai streets. A quiet place seems degenerated, fake, like a sham, beautiful, but ugly, ugly.

Feigned calmness transfers inside the building and the hovering above the assembled tense atmosphere can almost be cut with a knife. Nobles' sombre faces are long, hard and furious, steely eyes flashing with anger. Stiff movements edge with sharpness and itchy feeling of some ancient rage and wildness, very fleeting, almost gone unnoticed in the thick silence.

The building includes only one rather Spartan room, furnished with just a massive, rectangular table, chairs and a few candle stands attached to the walls. It is very austere, but then again, it wasn't built for entertainment purposes in the first place. Gathered nobles sit in silence by the table, each of the Four Noble Houses easily recognized.

Clear whiteness of the Kuchiki and dark, ebony hair falling down on the strong shoulders of the family members distinguish by the part of the brassy, oak table that faces north. South part of it is dominated by the yellow, brown and purple of the Shihouin clan, emanating sunny radiance like old Egyptian gods among the roasted deserts. Dignified, royal red, ornamented with gold and an aura of authority exude from the east end of the table, where the Shimazu are seated, whereas west drowns in clear, calm blue and delicate silver that surround Kyogoku clan the same way blond curls fringe their kind faces.

No one's smiling. No one's talking.

*

"I'm not surprised at all."

Renji only smirks; his hand caresses her thigh, lazily drawing broad circles from her knee up to the hip. Rukia glances at him dubiously, as if she negates the words that haven't been spoken yet. "So you talked to my brother?"

"Yeah. I wouldn't wanna be th' one who stands behind this mess. Byakuya's livid."

Rukia falls silent at that, unconsciously leaning into Renji, her brows furrowed as she was deep in thoughts. "Yer upset too, eh?"

She jerks her head up to look at him. "Of course I am. It's my family. And soon yours too," she adds with an unspoken reproach hidden in the last sentence. Sighing, she rests her head on Renji's shoulder, to which he answers with moving his hand from her thigh to around her waist, his thumb brushing around her hipbone occasionally. "Yuuki was a very sweet boy, you know? Always smiling and babbling like a happy kid he was. At least when Aunts weren't looking in his direction. And Fuura-sama, she was a smart woman, really caring and a bit sarcastic at times. I knew them and now I think someone's…" She shakes her head, frowning. If there was something connected to all those people who suddenly vanished, anything at all...

But there was nothing in common between them. Not a single thing. There was no motive Rukia knew of and probably none that Byakuya was aware of too. Did the kids disappear randomly? But why? Who would need noble children? Isn't it simpler to kidnap those from the street? It could be possible a vengeance was the reason, but once again, there was nothing that connected the victims other than being noble-born. Which just turns into a vicious cycle.

"Stop it, Rukia," says Renji dryly, snapping her out of her thoughts. "It's no use. Don't get yerself inta this mess. It's not a rescue expedition we did when younger and stupid. Ya know what they say, once ya get inta great politics, ya'll never get out."

"How do you know it's about politics?"

"Nobles have always been involved in this shit," replies Renji with a typical to himself simplicity.

Rukia blinks. Renji has this terrible habit of saying something that makes sense in the moment you least expect him to.

*

Byakuya isn't stupid. He knows there is anger in the nobles' voices, well hidden behind fake calmness, dignified gestures and polite sentences. He can feel it in the air, there is fury and grief and desire for revenge. He can recognize all of those feelings, because this is something both his mind and heart scream.

But he is patient. He can wait.

He knows, after all, that strategy is what leads to victory. And his victory will be sweet, oh so sweet and so bloody. He almost smiles at the thought, tenderly and ominously.

Clearing his throat, Byakuya entwines his fingers together as he rests his elbows on the polished surface of the dark, wooden table. He waits until the room is completely quiet, completely _still_.

"I might know the solution." His voice is calm, almost a whisper, but in the thick silence the words seem screamed out.

Oh, he knows there's nothing for free and he will pay – and he knows he is going to do it with pleasure. If he would have to buy Kurosaki's abilities, then so be it. Byakuya, after all, has a lot to offer in exchange. He knows it. Kurosaki knows it. They will seal the deal soon, he has no doubts.

"There are," Byakuya continues, "a few facts you need to know first." Not that he's planning on telling them everything, no. Just some scraps to prove he possesses the knowledge they do not and to keep them interested in what he has to say. He is aware he will have to use demagogy a bit to get them on his side, be which politician does not do it?

There is a crude snort next to his right and Byakuya turns sharply to look at the old woman dressed in simple kimono with the Kuchiki emblem on the front. She smiles at him sweetly, but he is not fooled by the fake gentleness. "Go get 'em, kiddo," the woman mocks him with shining eyes and Byakuya's back goes still as he breaks the eye contact and stares back at the rest of the assembled.

No one dares to even look disapprovingly at the woman and no one comments. Neither does Byakuya.

He doesn't let the mocking stare get to him and instead slowly starts explaining his previous statement. There are a few things he has no control over – he is not foolish enough to try taming them either.

*

"No."

Byakuya raises one eyebrow. Ichigo scowls in response, and then repeats more firmly, "No. I'm not playing a hero anymore. Find someone else."

"Would you like some tea?" asks Byakuya and indicates the other man to sit by the table in front of him as he himself sits down gracefully. Ichigo hesitates only the briefest of moments before he takes a seat as well. Byakuya pours the tea himself – he dismissed the servants when he felt Kurosaki's approaching reiatsu and set a Kido barrier, so no one would disturb them. He doesn't want any hindrances.

"Tell me, Kurosaki, what are the names of your sisters again?"

Ichigo almost chokes on his tea, his eyes going wide with the effort of trying not to spill out any of the liquid. He coughs a few times, puts the cup down on the table and frowns at Byakuya. He coughs again. "Yuzu and Karin," he finally answers warily, carefully.

"Yuzu and Karin," repeats Byakuya slowly as if tasting the names on his tongue. "I see." He pauses and lifts his gaze to stare directly into Ichigo's eyes. "They are not much younger than you are, are they?" He doesn't wait for an answer, deciding it's no use delaying his true intentions. "Once they are in Soul Society and you too, wouldn't you think it better to have your father by your side?"

There. He knows a strike was perfect when he sees Kurosaki's jaw clench tightly and his fingers twitching slightly around the cup of tea he's holding. "My father can't go back here and you know this," Ichigo replies stiffly as if he didn't really care, but he's bad at lying and Byakuya sees right through.

Putting his own cup down, Byakuya lets his gaze linger on the man's trembling hands before he speaks, "I do, indeed. But I believe we can… have a deal."

"A deal?"

"That's exactly what I said. We can – if you will agree to help me. I shall need your comfortable position out of Soul Society and I believe you will need _my_ position in Soul Society, am I wrong?"

Ichigo's jaw is clenched so tightly it almost hurts. His family has always been a touchy topic, but now when their father died, it has been bugging all three what to do next. Ichigo has no illusions, he knows his sisters are going to be quite powerful and they will end up as a shinigami sooner or later – but Goat face is prohibited to come back, unless he wants to be charged with desertion. Seireitei could be ridiculous with its regulations; Ichigo knows it better than anyone.

And was Byakuya…? He can't be… can he?

Ichigo scowls at the man. "So what's your offer?" The words come out sharper than he intended, but Byakuya doesn't seem to mind.

Byakuya almost smiles. Almost. "You may not know it, but the Sixth Division is in charge of archives of Soul Society. There are a lot of documents, I assure you – would anyone at all notice if one of them got lost? A new srecruit assigned to clean the library could accidentally destroy it or it could disappear while moving to another section…" He lets the words trail off, knowing that the message was clear enough and understood well.

"You're…?" Ichigo frowns, feeling like he's missing something essential here. Byakuya is offering to do something completely immoral and most likely illegal? Impossible.

But the man just raises an eyebrow at him. "A favour for a favour. Is it not a good deal? Think about it, Kurosaki Ichigo."


	4. Chapter 3

Again, thanks so much to bundamba for being an awesome and quick beta! Ilu! Thus, every mistakes you can spot are my fault and mine alone.

Also, thanks to everyone who added the story to their alerts/faves! Means a lot to me! *cough* would love some comments too, though *cough*

Umm, anyway! I hope you enjoy! For once, the action starts to move forward, ahaha. ^^;;

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Ichigo stuffs his hands into his pockets. It is becoming cold in Soul Society – Fall this year is not beautiful at all. In fact, it's as far from beautiful as it could be; the sky is gray and ugly, streets are dirty and it is hard to walk outside without getting one's feet wet. It's even harder to avoid fallen leaves sticking to the shoes. Ichigo can't remember the last time the weather in Soul Society has been this nasty, making his own mood foul. He's not sure if it's the weather doing, though, or if it is just Byakuya with his schemes; and being successful at those too, at least for now.

Ichigo scowls and continues walking. The man has been on his mind for the last few days, refusing to leave him alone. This is not exactly something he's used to, especially after so many years of separating himself from Soul Society. He shouldn't care so much, really. He isn't fifteen anymore, he should know better than getting himself into yet another mess that has absolutely nothing to do with him.

Except it has now– since Byakuya offered his payment.

That's why he agreed.

Yes?

His scowl deepens when he hears the water splash under his feet and he realizes he just stomped into particularly deep puddle, getting his legs unpleasantly wet and soon-to-be cold probably too.

Gods, he really is starting to hate this place.

*

Byakuya lights a joss stick in the temple, brings his palms together and with his head bowed, he whispers a prayer. Once he's done, he walks out and directs his steps to another temple, this time a Christian one. There already should be a servant with a golden cup, waiting for Byakuya to arrive and to pay a tribute to God.

Byakuya's not a believer.

He's simply practical.

He has already paid a proper tribute to ancient Greek gods earlier that day and tomorrow he's planning to visit temples of Norman ones and pray for protection of the family he leads. Not that he thinks it's going to be really helpful, but then again, who knows? If by doing so he may protect the members of his clan, then by all means he is going to visit each single temple in Soul Society.

If he doesn't, he can just make things worse – gods, after all, are very petulant and don't like to be passed over, now do they?

Byakuya is a pragmatist and a strategist, all he does has a rational foundation. He knows that it is better to be safe than sorry. This is how he was taught, both by his grandfather and by his own experience.

And if there aren't any gods – well, he will lose nothing anyway. Maybe just a bit of time, but that isn't something he's bothered by.

He sighs quietly, walking down the road partly covered in mud. The weather has been bad for the last days, but it strangely seems to affect the ones responsible for disappearances. There haven't been any since Yuuki vanished.

Why, though?

Byakuya doesn't believe it has stopped completely. He is not sure about the cause of this brief pause – could it be that they found whatever they were looking for? Or they started searching somewhere else and not in noble children? Or are they preparing? If so, then what for?

His brows furrow together as he walks down the road deep in thoughts. It is of no use just guessing while he has no proof, no clues, no – nothing.

*

"Permission, my child?"

Renji shifts uncomfortably under the piercing gaze of an elder woman. He doesn't feel as confident as he did a few minutes ago. "…Yeah."

"Are you so eager to pursue knowledge?" A mocking smile appears on her face and her eyes glitter with amusement. She is clearly enjoying herself and Renji hates her with passion.

"Uh, ya could say so."

The woman barks out a raspy cackle, making Renji flinch, his eyes widening with surprise. It's not exactly a reaction he expected of an elder woman of the Kuchiki clan, much less Byakuya's grand-mother. "No problem, kid. You did good coming to me with that." Her smile is wide, showing off her ugly teeth. The woman isn't all that beautiful in general – in fact, Renji suspects that even when young, she must have been quite hideous. It is surprising, considering how handsome Byakuya is and Renji can't help a wry thought that the other man was lucky to receive the better genes.

"But careful with that, kid. Politics is a dirty whore and she won't let you do her for free." She narrows her eyes, the smile long gone. Renji is not sure if that's an advice or a warning, so he just nods noncommittally, confused. He really doesn't feel secure around the woman and he once again is glad Byakuya inherited little of her features.

He couldn't be possibly more wrong, though.

*

When Renji was still in the Sixth Division, he used to think, not without a bit of mockery and bitterness, that their Squad more often than not reminded him of a monarchy, with Byakuya as the absolute monarch, as far away from the image of patriarchal ruler as it was possible. Of course, it only occurred to him years after being Byakuya's lieutenant, when he was wiser and knew more things he once used to snarl at.

Even more years later, though, he noticed that such an attitude Byakuya had developed towards his clan and for some reason, the way Byakuya treated his subordinates didn't seem nearly as frustrating anymore to him. That was when Renji not only became wiser, but when he too understood more and saw wider.

That was also when Zabimaru grew two more snakes on his tail. Two polar opposites; the first one calm and observing, calculating and _hunting_; the other one hissing in Renji's head every time someone wronged the man, whispering venomous curses, angrily crawling in the air as if trying to free itself from the restraints of Renji's soul.

"Let me sink my fangs in his throat," it had spoken for the first time, when Renji had been lying on the ground, dirty and bloody, Byakuya's back becoming smaller as the other man had left him to die. "Let me make him suffer. Bite him. _Poison him._"

It was only much later, in Hueco Mundo when Renji once again lay defeated, Byakuya's and Zaraki's reiatsu clashing together as they fought Yammy, when Renji heard it again.

"Stand up," it told him, all furious hisses and dangerous writhing in the air. "Let me fight whoever hurt you." He could feel unruly, red spiritual pressure flowing in his veins painfully, too hard, too throbbing.

The third snake, though, appeared even later, years later, right before Renji's promotion to a captain. It was a quiet, strong presence he felt securely wrapped around him, layering other Zabimaru's auras. It calmed him with gentle strokes of its reiatsu each time he was close losing his temper, each time it was _dangerous_ to lose his temper.

"Fool," say now both of them, snarl at him, as he lay the lit lantern on the massive table, throwing dark, deep and irregular shadows on the bookshelves of the Kuchiki library. "Foolish kid," It was rather half-hearted and Renji knows Zabimaru's simply worried just as much as he is a bit anxious about this escapade.

"It's none of your business," one of the snakes hisses in his head. "Why do you always have to stick your nose where it doesn't belong, foolish child?"

"Why d'ya never listen ta yer own advices, stupid snake?" counters Renji angrily. He's irritated enough without his zanpakuto's babbling in his head. He knows he promised Byakuya not to get caught up in this mess, but it just won't leave him alone. Especially when Rukia is so upset about it. But even that aside, Renji just can't walk by impassively – in a way, it _is _his business, because it's all about his soon-to-be family. No matter what this family is like.

Now when Zabimaru finally shut up, Renji turns around to eye tall, massive bookshelves, each labeled with whatever genre it contains. The library is huge even without small rooms attached to it when Renji knows are stored more of the ancient books and documents. The Kuchiki are, after all, historians, it is expected for so much paper to be here, necessary or not.

Renji sighs quietly to himself. Just where in the world should he start his research? He literally knows shit all about Kuchiki clan's library; this is his second time in the room. Besides, research is not exactly his cup of tea and he's aware of that fact. However that is the only information source he can turn to, considering how secret this mess has been made both by Gotei 13 and noble houses.

He turns around to take the lantern back and with the light source in hand, he starts walking between bookshelves, searching for the section that would somehow start off the gears in his brain. He doesn't know much about the case. Just that right after the valuable item was stolen from the Kuchiki household, the case of sudden disappearance just – happened. It's very little, but it's always something.

What item? Was it really an item or just a valid piece of information? What use could become of it?

Renji's not stupid, he knows that noble clans have always stored anything of a great value, be it historical or financial. Great value or even inexpensive: objects, books, information, facilities, in other words, everything; often illegal no less. Given the wide range of possibilities, he suspects a whole lot of sleepless nights await him.

There are light steps on a wooden floor.

Renji's body goes still, but soon he berates himself for such a stupid reaction. He has the permission from an elder to use every corner of the library to his likings. He's not doing anything wrong. He forces his body to relax and turns around o see who's come, as if offhandedly. He flinches at the sight. Byakuya…?

A pair of silvery blue eyes bore an intent stare into his skull. "What are you doing, Renji?"


End file.
